Talk:Udyr/@comment-4834593-20120923052007/@comment-5209745-20120923170327
Well... About skill order, more than following the pros and going for three skills at rank 5 and one at rank 3, it is better that you find the combination that suits you better. I, per example, like to get Tiger and Phoenix at 5, while Turtle and Bear are left at 4. Then, other people will disagree because they use another skill combination. What is true is that Phoenix will always be your main weapon at jungling, while Tiger will be your choice in lane. Turtle and Bear will always be there, for obvious reasons. About itemizing: Udyr is pretty flexible and can be built in various ways. AD Carry-like is not recommended, but can be done if your team comp fails and you are pretty good at zoning (Your lack of utility skills will eventually kill you when trying this way, so you really need map awareness and a clean escapeway). I'm not going to discuss any items about carry-like because it's not recommended, and I'm pretty sure that you already know how an AD carry build goes. Then, tank-like can be done too, and although Udyr's main damage comes from his AA, his skill damage is not very item-dependant, so going tanky stun-bot is not a problem. However, going offtank is the perfect balance between the forementioned choices, and becomes a surprisingly great damage-dealer when ganking and an acceptable tank in teamfights. All that said: ·Regarding boots: Tabi usually is considered the obvious choice for jungling due the armor bonus and defensive passive, but keep in mind that Tenacity is the best stat in this game, so unless the enemy team lacks of CC, always pick Merc's. ·Regarding GP10: This is the common start aside from Cloth/Boots for Udyr. The increased gold income makes your inventory ready to keep building aside from the lack of minion wave farming, and the mana regen from Philo stone tends to be a must for when your blue buff expires or you give it to your mid laner. Shurelya's and Randuin's help greatly when ganking, however its pretty hard to finish them before the laning phase expires, so they usually become teamfight items. I don't like this option, but it is the most orthodox way to build Udyr, just test it before coming to an idea of how's going to be your building path, as with every item I'm going to suggest you. ·Regarding sustain: Well, aside from Randuin's and Shurelya's, you'll may want to get some lifesteal. If that's the case, and unless you're building the not-recommended carry Udyr, the only choice you have here is Wriggle's for early. Maybe later you'll want to replace it with an Atma's, which brings us to the next matter: ·Regarding DPS: Here, Wit's end is the unchallenged choice. Gives you AS, mres, and the 42 extra magic damage. Madred's bloodrazor tends to be considered the alternative, however Udyr tends to build cheap items so he can be ready for the teamfight phase, and Madred's too expensive. If you're building beefy, Atma's can be the true alternative to Wit's end, giving three stats that Udyr greatly enjoys. One way or another, an early Sheen can be build for extra burst, but remember that it should not be upgraded to Trinity until lategame, and only as your last item. ·Regarding defenses: Well, aside from Shurelya's and Randuin's, here I find that Aegis and GA are the best choices for Udyr. Aegis is simply godly for early, and lets you give support to your team with the nice, cheap aura. GA complements Aegis really well, and lets Udyr go kamikaze for once every 60 seconds. Regarding HP, I think (And this could, and probably will be argued) Frozen mallet is a better option than Warmog's. Usually I don't like the mallet, but given the fact that you're always going to build something with a bit of HP (Even if it is only Aegis), the huge amount of Warmog's HP tends to be a waste of money, as you will also build something that gives you HP regen. The mallet, in the other hand, may be a bit more expensive, but the slowing effect will be a must when your carry decides that he should take the red buff instead of you. Lastly, I've seen some people build Banshee's or FoN. I can't discuss anything about them, since I've not experimented with them on Udyr. It may seem that there are more tanky item options than DPS ones, but as I said, Udyr's damage output is less item dependant than others, so even when having just an Atma's impaller, you'll be still doing a fair amount of damage while being tanky. Now that itemizing has been resolved, some quick advices: ·Always pack Flash over Ghost. Makes far more easier to gank with Bear. ·Always try to gank earlier, a lv3 gank is optimal for Udyr, and you can get quickly at lv3 by just going Blue buff > Red buff > Wraiths. Remember to prioritize top lane when there is no enemy jungler, as it will be the more stressed-out lane, BUT remember that ganking a 2v1 lane will always be harder than 1v1 or 2v2 lanes, so approach with caution and remember to tell your laner whom to focus. ·If you at least force a summoner spell, think that the gank has been productive, even if you don't score a single kill or assist, as Udyr's capabilities are lesser when ganking compared to other junglers/roamers. ·Counter-jungling is an art that should be reserved for when you become a bit more experienced with Udyr. Try to avoid it if the enemy jungler can slow the f*ck down of you. And a personal opinion: Phoenix+Tiger for the win, bring down turrets in no time even without DPS items. That's all, hope it helps.